Friends Forever
by Jen2261
Summary: Galinda has a theory. Elphaba will be her best friend forever. Oneshot. Gelphie friendship.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WICKED. *kicks and screams* I want it!**

Friends Forever

Elphaba leaned against the headboard as she flipped through the pages of her latest book on Animal Rights. It was quiet and she had been reading for an hour straight without any interruptions. That could only mean one thing, Galinda was gone, and had been for the past hour. However like every other good thing Elphaba knew that it must come to an end.

"Elphie!" Elphaba sighed and shifted her eyes upward as her blonde roommate bounced into the room. Galinda closed the door behind herself and made a beeline for the green girl's bed, pouncing on with a smile.

"Hello Galinda..." Elphaba said pausing to close the book. "...you sure are in a good mood. Any particular reason?"

"Yes!" Galinda said with a grin as she continued to stare at Elphaba. After a moment of silence Elphaba arched her eyebrow.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Oh right! So Fiyero and I were in the library and..."

"You and Fiyero in the library? For what reason? Did you finally decide to get serious about-"

"Hush Elphie! Now as I was saying. We were in the library and Fiyero was reading some book. Anyway in the end the characters die and go to heaven as angels where they're together forever. It was beautiful"

"And this is what made you so happy?"

"Well you see Yero and I started talking about if we die and go to heaven together what it would be like. How we would dance through the afterlife together and be with each other forever."

"Wow. That's ten minutes of my life I'll never get back" Elphaba said reaching for her book only to have Galinda slap her hand awake.

"Oh you meanie! Its romantic..." Galinda said in a daze. She soon snapped out of it and turned her attention back to Elphaba. "...How fun would that be Elphie? If me and you go to heaven together we would be best friends forever." Galinda gushed with a smile.

"That we would Miss Galinda, however said possibility is impossible"

"What do you mean impossible?"

"In order for me to go to heaven it would imply that I believe there is one which in turn would imply that I'm religious. Being religious would imply that I have a soul in which I do not which is why said suggestion is impossible." Elphaba said picking up her book again and opening it to her previous page.

"Oh Elphie I don't know why you don't believe you have a soul. You are human just like the rest of us. Just because your skin is green doesn't mean you're some unnatural soul-less creature."

"That is precisely what it means" Elphaba said, keeping her eyes trained on the pages infront of her. Galinda huffed but didn't move from the bed. Instead she shifted her position and laid next to Elphaba.

"You can be so stubborn sometimes. Can't you at least consider the possibility of a soul Elphaba?"

"Why should I? I never have before."

"Maybe that's the problem. I'm not asking for you to become a priest or anything, or even religious at all. Just consider the thought that you may have a soul."

"No"

"Please? For me?"

"No"

"Elphie!" Galinda whined poking the said girl in the side. Elphaba sighed and closed her book for the second time.

"I suppose you won't leave me alone until I do will you?"

"Nope" Galinda said with a wide smile. Elphaba groaned.

"Okay fine. Lets pretend that I do in fact have a soul and for some odd reason unknown to me we end up dying together and going to heaven."

"Yes! Now imagine if we were best friends for eternity. Think how fun it would be." Galinda said with a grin. Elphaba sighed but said nothing as she closed her eyes and thought about it.

"_Elphie!" Elphaba looked up as Galinda flew over to her cloud and plopped down beside her with a grin._

"_Yes Galinda?"_

_"What are you doing? Are you reading? I swear even in the afterlife all you do is read. Pretty soon you'll have read every book in history"_

"_Which then, I will begin on the newspapers and magazines."_

"_Sarcasm still doesn't become you Elphie" Galinda said with a sigh._

"_What is it you want? Aren't you supposed to be over on Fiyero's cloud or getting ready for the Stardust dance?"_

"_Not until later. I'm bored so I came to talk." Galinda said laying her head on Elphaba's shoulder._

"_There are 10 zillion people here and you come to talk to me when you see I'm reading."_

"_Come on you mean green thing. Lets talk. You can read later. Its not like you're going anywhere." Galinda said taking the book out of Elphaba's hands. Elphaba sighed and looked at her best friend of 2 million years._

"_What would you like to talk about?"_

"_How about our past. Do you remember when we were roommates at Shiz?"_

"_Of course."_

"_And how you always wore your hair in that horrible braid that I hated... you know... the one you have it in now."_

"_I don't know why you hate my braid so much." Elphaba said grabbing her braid protectively._

"_Because you have beautiful hair Elphie. You always have & always will. Let it down sometimes."_

"_I do."_

"_Do not."_

"_Do you have a point?"_

"_You should wear it down tonight at the dance."_

"_I'm not going to the dance Galinda."_

"_Oh Elphie. Why not? Is it because you don't have a date? They're zillions of angel's here. I know we can find one."_

_"I don't want to go."_

"_You never want to do anything fun."_

"_I was doing something fun before you showed up."_

"_Reading is not fun Elphie."_

"_Says you." Elphaba said earning an eye-roll from Galinda. Just then a sparkle appeared in the blonde angel's eye._

_"Oh I know. Come help me pick out a robe for tonight!" Galinda exclaimed jumping up and flying a few feet in the air. _

"_No that's okay I-"_

"_Oh come on!" Galinda insisted grabbing Elphaba's hand, forcing her to fly then dragging her to her cloud as Elphaba groaned._

"Won't it be fun?" Galinda asked again when she noticed Elphaba open her eyes again. Elphaba groaned and turned her head to face Galinda.

"Yeah... fun" Elphaba said. Galinda smiled and stood up.

"Great. Now that that's over come on..."

"Where are we going?" Elphaba asked letting herself be pulled to her feet.

"I have a date with Yero tonight and I need you to help me pick out a dress." Galinda said dragging a groaning Elphaba to her closet.


End file.
